


New Memories

by missjay1988



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjay1988/pseuds/missjay1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg wants to make new memories in a place that only has bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr user modernpemberlymemoirs.

Molly Hooper was exhausted and more than ready for the day to end. Opening her locker at St. Bart’s, she was surprised to find a post-it note.

_Come to the roof. -GL_

The roof? Curious as to what her boyfriend was planning, she made her way to the staircase. A few minutes later, she pushed open the door and gasped.

A table was set up, covered in a deep green cloth. Dinner was laid out and candles flickered happily in the night air. Greg Lestrade was standing next to the table, daisies in hand, wearing a pair of jeans and a button down, an outfit he knew she more than appreciated.

Walking up to him, she accepted the flowers with a kiss. “What’s all this for?”

Greg chuckled. “You sounded tired when we talked at lunch. And I thought this place could use some good memories to balance the bad.” He grabbed her hand, twirling her out in time to the music coming from a radio set up nearby. Molly giggled happily.

Good memories indeed.


End file.
